This invention relates to an improved snowplow and roadbed maintenance device.
Snow removal from roadways has been a virtual necessity since the widespread adoption of the motorized vehicle.
To date, the general approach has been attaching a heavy steel plow by a hinge to the frame of a truck. The weight of the plow applies the downward pressure. A cable winch or hydraulic cylinder raises the plow blade for transport or for backing up. To handle the inevitable encounter with immovable objects, these blades are often equipped with another hinge and springs which allow the blade to "tip".
There are many disadvantages to this blade design. One of these disadvantages is that the inflexible nature of the blade can inflict damage to road surfaces, curbs, mailboxes, lawns, and any over-looked toys or tools which may have been covered by the snow. Another is that the weight of the plow, which must usually be set some distance in front of the truck, causes excessive wear on the front axle and also makes the vehicle difficult to steer. Moreover, when the plow is in the raised position, it obstructs the headlights, requiring additional lights to be mounted at a higher level.
There is a need for an improved type of snow plow and road maintenance device that avoids these disadvantages. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.